The present invention relates generally to the management of network nodes and, more particularly, to a mechanism for managing cell traffic in a multiservice switch platform.
Until recently there has persisted a fundamental dichotomy between different types of telecommunication networks. A first type of telecommunication network, the telephone network, switches and transports predominantly voice, facsimile, and modulation-demodulation system (modem) traffic. A second type of telecommunication network, the data network, switches or routes and transports data between computers.
Telephone networks were developed and deployed earlier, followed by data networks. Telephone network infrastructures are ubiquitous, however, and as a result data networks typically are built, to a limited extent, using some components of telephone networks. For example, the end user access link to a data network in some cases is implemented with a dial-up telephone line. The dial-up telephone line thus connects the end user computer equipment to the data network access gateway. Also, high speed digital trunks interconnecting remote switches and routers of a data network are often leased from telephone carriers.
Nonetheless, telephone and data network infrastructures are usually deployed together with limited sharing of resources, especially with regards to the core components of the networksxe2x80x94the switches and routers that steer the payloads throughout the networks. The cost of this redundancy coupled with advances in data network technologies has led, where possible, to integrated data traffic comprising voice, data, facsimile, and modem information over a unified data network. As such, a data network should now be able to accept, service, and deliver any type of data on a random, dynamic basis using a minimum set of hardware on a single platform.
Multiservice network switches are used to provide a data path, or interface, between multiple networks, each of which may operate using a different type of data or according to a different networking standard protocol. Examples of the networking protocols supported by these multiservice switches include, but are not limited to, frame relay, voice, circuit emulation, T1channelized, T3channelized, and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM).
Typical prior art switch platforms handling data of different types, speeds, and bandwidths exhibit a problem in that there is a significant risk of data loss because of the different data parameters. In order to reduce the risk of data loss, the typical prior art switches use first-in-first-out (FIFO) buffers. The problems with the typical prior art FIFOs are numerous but, overall, can be generalized as inflexible and performance limiting. First, the typical prior art FIFOs are limiting in that they are unidirectional and only support data flow in one direction. Next, the interface through the typical prior art FIFO is synchronous, thereby limiting the types of data accepted by the switch platform and the types of subscriber equipment coupled to the platform. Furthermore, the typical prior art FIFO has a fixed-width data path.
The typical prior art FIFO exhibits congestion problems in that it fails to provide adequate information regarding the quantity and contents of the FIFO. For example, the prior art FIFO does not provide quantitative information regarding the availability of cell space in the FIFO, and the cell space availability indications typically provided are based on word boundaries. Additionally, the prior art FIFO fails to provide a way to discard invalid data that has been written to a FIFO. Furthermore, the typical prior art FIFO limits diagnosis and switch platform performance monitoring as it fails to provide for a non-destructive processor read of the FIFO or a diagnostic loopback between multiple FIFOs.
In addition to the aforementioned problems with typical prior art FIFOs, these FIFOs fail to provide fair rate-based bandwidth allocation among cell traffic sources. Instead, the typical prior art FIFOs use a round-robin priority scheme to service the traffic sources, wherein all traffic sources are serviced in consecutive order with equal bandwidth being allocated to each traffic source. In a wide area network, for example, bandwidth allocation is important because customers are serviced and charged according to the bandwidth used. Therefore, a bandwidth allocation scheme that provides equal bandwidth to all traffic sources regardless of source requirements is inefficient and cost ineffective.
Furthermore, the typical prior art FIFO is problematic in that it fails to provide adequate cell traffic congestion management, a failure that results in dropped and lost cells. Furthermore, the prior art FIFO inefficiently manages the routing of information through a switch platform. This inefficiency results from globally assigning the cell buss logical connection number (LCN) and the user defined field (UDF) the same value for each connection. This global assignment tightly couples the LCN address space and the UDF address space, thereby forcing a large portion of the cell bus address space to be unstable. Furthermore, this global assignment requires switch platform software to make queries to multiple switch cards to find an unallocated value for use in both the LCN and the UDF address spaces.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide fair rate-based cell traffic arbitration and bandwidth allocation between multiple cell traffic sources.
It is a further object of the invention to prevent dropped or lost cells in a switch platform by providing cell bus traffic congestion management.
It is a further object of the invention to provide flexibility and a performance improvement in the translation of cell traffic routing information.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a method and apparatus for routing cells having different formats among service modules of a switch platform. The cells are routed among service modules of a switch by a cell bus controller (CBC) using a first memory to convert an address having a first format into an address having a second format. The address having the first format is received in a header of a cell, and the address format comprises a 17-bit cell bus logical connection number of a destination port. The address having the second format is a 16-bit UDF used by a switch of the switch platform. The address having the first format is used to form a third address that is used to access the first memory. The data located at the third address of the first memory is a 16-bit UDF used to address the switch.
A second memory is used to convert an address having the second format into an address having the first format. The address having the second format is used as a fourth address to access the second memory. The data located at the fourth address of the second memory is a 32-bit cell bus header that addresses a destination port. The destination port is at least one service module of the switch platform. The first and second memory comprise an external random access memory.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description which follows below.